A world so cold
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi] Hiei a llegado a un punto cero al epitome de su existencia. Ahora, él se pone en una actitud reflexiva acerca de su subsistencia y su entorno desde la visión muerta que tiene de la vida. [.:Song Fic. One Shot:.]


**¡Gia'hara!**

Esto, literalmente significa 'hola'. Como verán, soy nuevo por aquí, pero eso no significa que sea nuevo en esto de los fics, tengo practica desde hace año y medio. Así que ya ando preparado. Bueno, decidí entrar al mundo de _Yu Yu Hakusho_ por varios motivos, la trama, diseño de personajes, los temas sobrenaturales. En fin, heme aquí con este mi segundo fic escrito y el primero en publicar. La trama es fácil, el ver como Hiei se plantea ideas existenciales. En realidad ¿Quién no se a puesto a pensar… qué onda con su vida?. Creo que todos en algún momento. ¿No?.

Bueno, la verdad no les pienso decir que sean buenos o malos conmigo, simplemente déjenme su opinión.

**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de **Yu Yu Hakusho **no me pertenecen sino a su verdadero autor. _

**Arvertencia: **_Ninguna en especial. _

* * *

_**The world so cold**__ (Un mundo tan frió.)_

**By: Mikael Mudou.**

* * *

_**When passion's lost **__(Cuando la pasión se ha perdido)_

_**And all the trust is gone **__(Y toda la confianza se ha ido)_

_**For way too far **__(Demasiado lejos)_

_**For way too long **(Por demasiado tiempo) _

Despierto, el monótono ruido de los pájaros me saca de mi larga siesta. Estiro mi cuerpo y doy un largo suspiro. Quedo un momento inerte, en un modo apagado viendo al vació, en realidad, pensando en que hacer. ¡No hay nada!, desde que las batallas terminaron no tengo nada que hacer, todos los días es lo mismo, despertar, caminar sin rumbo, comer si me lo permito, entrenar, pero ¿para qué?, ya todo ha terminado, ya no hay mas lid. Por mi cabeza se cruzan estas ideas, pero las dejo de lado, bajo del árbol, que día tras día se que transformado en mi hogar. Me he acostumbrado ya a la dura rama de este, cuando Kurama me invita a su casa, el dormir ahí no me agrada, solo lo hago porque él me lo pide.

**_Children crying _**_(Niños llorando)_

**_Cast out and neglected_**_ (Expulsados y descuidados)_

**_Only in a world so cold _**_(Solo en un mundo tan frío)_

**_Only in a world this coldn _**_(Solo en un mundo así de frío)_

Camino por la ciudad, puros humanos, es incomodo, en ocasiones, pienso que seria buena idea volver al mundo del mal, después de todo es mi verdadero hogar, pero ahí no hay nadie que me espere. Estoy solo, bueno; tengo a Yukina, pero, no a mi lado, no puedo decirle quien soy, que soy su hermano. ¿Valió la pena este Yagan si sobre de todo, me encontraría con ella poco después?, el poder de controlar seres inferiores, sin duda es útil, pero siempre que lo uso, no puedo evitar no sentir este enorme vació.

_**Hold the hand of your best friend **(Toma la mano de tu mejor amigo)_

_**Look into their eyes **(Mira en sus ojos)_

_**Then watch them drift away **(Entonces obsérvalos marcharse)_

_**Some might say **(Algunos podrían decir)_

_**"We've done the wrong things" **("Hemos cometido errores") _

_**For way too long **(Por demasiado tiempo)_

_**For way too long **(Por demasiado tiempo)_

Quizás, lo que necesito es buscar… lo que los humanos le llaman 'pareja'. Pero… no entiendo a que se refieren exactamente con el termino. —"_Alguien a quien ames y quieras compartir el resto de tu vida"—. _Me dijo Kurama, pero es mas que obvio que yo me rehusé a compartí mi vida con algún estúpido nigen, además, ¿qué es el amor?, ¿qué es exactamente amar?, ¿cómo amar?. De ahí, se pueden desglosar muchos términos, _pasión, sentimientos, beso, relación, sexo. _Hasta ahora que trato de hacerme a la idea y de interpretar todos estos términos, me he dado cuenta de que nunca los he experimentado. Miro de reojo a muchas parejas que van al parque de noche y se 'besan', mi pregunta es ¿Por qué les gusta tanto estarse pasando los fluidos del otro y tener la legua metida en la boca de otro?. El solo pensarlo me da asco. Me han dicho que _"El amor es siego" _ahora, yo digo ¿el amor tiene ojos? ¿quién ha visto el amor?. _"El amor duele", "El amor Apendeja" _¿qué el amor es una técnica de pelea?. _"El amar a alguien no es pecado, lo único diabólico en el mundo, es el odio"_ esta frase, me costo mucho interpretarla. Llegue a la conclusión de que el amar esta mal, y que como todos los humanos son idiotas, no lo saben. Pero. Mas allá del mundo de los humanos, hay amor, creo yo. El Sexo. ¿qué es exactamente el sexo?, ¿para que el sexo?, ¿Por qué a los humanos les gusta tanto él sexo?, ¿El sexo también es pecado?.

_**Fever inside the storm **__(Fiebre dentro de la tormenta)_

_**So we're turning away**__ (Así que volvemos la espalda)_

Toda esta clase de dudas me traen hecha una mierda la cabeza. Ya no se que pensar, bueno, ya no tengo en nada interesante que pesar.

_**Away from the game **__(Lejos del juego)_

_**Away from the storm **__(Lejos de la tormenta)_

_**It's like through mending the worlds of us **(Es como si reparar este mundo nuestro) _

_**Keep your thorn **__(Guardara nuestras espinas)_

_**Cuz I'm running away **__(Porque voy a huir)_

_**Away from the games **__(Lejos del juego)_

_**Away from the space **__(Lejos del espacio)_

**_The circumstances of a world so cold_**_(Las circunstancias de un mundo tan frío,)_

La noche cae, esta lloviendo, llego al parque y me siento en una de las bancas del lugar. No hay nadie, ningún humano vendrá por aquí. Eso me alegra. Miro hacía arriba, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeen mi piel. Cierro los ojos y permanezco largo tiempo en esa posición. Los truenos suenan a la lejanía. Lo único que quiero, es estar solo. Ahora ¿qué hacer?, ¿a dónde ir?… Mi vida, ahora, ya no tiene mucho sentido, mas bien, ya no tiene sentido, ¿Esto es a lo que los humanos llaman depresión?. Cuando ves todo con una visón muerta de la vida. —¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?— me lamento como idiota. Me siento extraño —Muerto en vida — susurro. La lluvia se detiene, ¿pero yo la sigo oyendo?.

—¿Hiei, que haces aquí?.

**_Burning whispers _**_(Susurros que queman,)_

**_Remind me of the days _**_(Me recuerdan los días)_

**_I was left alone _**_(En los que me dejaron solo)_

**_In a world this cold _**_(En un mundo tan frío)_

Abro los ojos, y me topo con la figura de Kurama, él esta ahí, parado enfrente de mi, sosteniendo un paraguas y una bolsa con víveres. Se ve preocupado, ¿por qué?, ¿qué acaso por mi culpa esta retrasado o algo así? —Nada — le respondo, tratando de no darle interés.

—Te enfermaras si sigues bajo la lluvia, hace mucho frió. —

**_Guilty of the same things _**_(Culpable de las mismas cosas)_

**_Reveled by the cause _**_(Revelado por la causa)_

**_I've left alone in a world so cold_**_ (He dejado solo en un mundo tan frío)_

—¿Te importa mucho? — Sonrió con cinismo.

—¡Claro que me importa! — me grita enfadado. —Puedes pescar un resfriado y enfermarte de gravedad. Se ve que no has comido, te ves mal. Vamos, te llevare a casa y ahí descansaras.

**_Fever inside the storm _**_(Fiebre dentro de la tormenta )_

**_So we're turning away_**_ (Así que volvemos la espalda)_

Toma mi mano, me impulsa a guardar refugio con él en el paraguas, pasa la mano por sobre mi hombro defendiéndome del frió, la misma mano con la que sostiene el paraguas para que así los dos tengamos protección contra la lluvia. No se por qué no me negué, quizás era porque estaba demasiado cansado, porque tenia hambre o porque muy en el fondo quería ir con él, quería que me resolviera mis dudas. Llegamos a su casa, su madre nos recibió, se veía muy extrañada con mi presencia. Kurama dijo que era un amigo suyo de la escuela, que tuve un pleito con mis padres y que huí de casa.

**_Away from the game _**_(Lejos del juego)_

**_Away from the storm _**_(Lejos de la tormenta)_

**_Its like through mending the worlds of us _**_(Es como si reparar este mundo nuestro)_

**_Keep your thorns _**_(Guardara nuestras espinas)_

**_Cuz I'm running away _**_(Porque voy a huir)_

—Regresara mañana que todo se calme — intercede Kurama con una sonrisa afectada. Su madre le cree, corre de inmediato a prepararme un baño.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Kurama me ordena de inmediato que me quite la ropa, huelo mal, después de todo, creo que no me he bañado desde algunas semanas, pero ya no le veo el chiste a eso. Comienzo a despojarme de todo. Quedo en ropa interior me siento en la cama y me doy cuenta que Kurama no deja de indagarme con la mirada. —¿Qué?, ¿esperas que también me quite la ropa interior? — Noto como Kurama se sonroja, me da mucha risa verlo así. —Sal de aquí — le ordeno y el me obedece de inmediato aumentando mas mi gracia.

**_Away from the games _**_(Lejos del juego)_

**_Away from space _**_(Lejos del espacio)_

**_The circumstances of a world so cold _**_(Las circunstancias de un mundo tan frío,)_

**_I'm flying _**_(Estoy volando)_

**_I'm flying away _**_(Me voy volando)_

**_Away from the games_**_ (Lejos de los juegos)_

**_Away from the flames _**_(Lejos de las llamas)_

**_The circumstances of a world so COLD_**_ (Las circunstancias de un mundo tan FRÍO,)_

Kurama permanece atrás de la puerta todo el tiempo. Me aviso que ya podía bañarme, cuando abro la puerta él ya no esta ahí. Es una escena graciosa, Yo caminando desnudo en la casa del zorro. Entro al baño, se la ubicación exacta de este. Tanto tiempo de estar de visita aquí. En ausencia de su madre, me hizo memorizar la casa como la palma de mi mano. Introduzco mi cuerpo al agua. Esta caliente, muy caliente, como me gusta. Tengo otro vago recuerdo, bueno, no recuerdo: pensamiento, sobre mi lugar de nacimiento, la región de las Koorime. En ese entonces, ¿hubiera sido mejor haber muerto?, ¿por qué sobrevivir?, —¿Por qué? — comienzo a repetir —¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. — Encojo mi cuerpo, pego mis rodillas a mi pecho y escondo mi rostro entre estas mientras no dejo de repetir esas malditas palabras.

—¿Hiei, esta bien? — Kurama llama a la puerta, dejo de hablar —¿Qué tanto dices?.

—¡Nada! — Le respondo con brusquedad. —¿!Qué diablos te importa!?. — Kurama no dice mas, creo que se fue. ¡Que bueno!. quiero estar solo, un momento.

**_Why does everyone feel like my enemy _**_(¿Porqué todos parecen mis enemigos?)_

**_Don't want any part of depressional darkness _**_(No quiero ninguna parte de obscuridad depresiva)_

**_I've had enough, sick and tired, _**_(Ya he tenido suficiente, enfermo y cansado,)_

**_Bring the sun or I'm gone, or I'm gone,_**_ (Traigan el sol o me iré)_

Pasa el tiempo, no se cuanto, quizás media hora desde que estoy aquí. Con un pie fuera de la bañera, una mano sobre mi frente cubriendo mi yagan y mi ojo derecho, al otra, también la tengo de fuera. Creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí, me levanto con dificultad, mi cuerpo pesa, estoy cansado. Tomo una toalla, me seco y salgo del cuarto de baño. Kurama no esta afuera, no le doy mucha importancia. Entro a su habitación, veo que hay ropa limpia, supongo que es para mi, y si no lo es, ni modo.

—Ya puedes entrar — llamo a mi compañero, quizás amigo, esto me hace llegar a otro punto de reflexión. ¿Qué es Kurama de mi?, ¿Mí amigo?, ¿Mi compañero?. A decir verdad, él ha sido el único ser en el que plenamente he confiado, a quien se he dicho cosas tan secretas que en poder de cualquiera, no quisiera pensar lo que pasaría. Él entra con una bandeja en sus manos, sopa, pan, té. Nada novedoso, me hubiese gustado que trajese helado.

**_I'm packing out,_**_ (Estoy empacando,)_

**_I'm no more no motherfuckin' shit _**_(no más mierda)_

**_Never lied, never loved,_**_ (Nunca mentí, nunca amé,)_

**_never lived, never lost, _**_(nunca viví, nunca me perdí,)_

**_Never hurt _**_(Nunca me lastimaron,)_

**_never worried about being afraid, _**_(nunca me preocupé de tener miedo,)_

**_Of anyone else,_**_ (De nadie más,)_

**_not a care, no concern, _**_(sin ninguna inquietud, ni una preocupación,)_

—Tenias mas de una hora ahí adentro. Pensé que ya te habías ahogado. — bromea, ¡Una hora!, el tiempo me pareció mas corto. Deja la bandeja en su escritorio y se acerca a mi. —Creo que estas bien — toca mi frente — No tienes temperatura, eres afortunado, te has salvado de un resfriado. — Sonríe y me sienta en la cama, cubriéndome con las sabanas, lleva la bandeja hasta mis piernas —Toma, come un poco, tengo que estudiar, exámenes mañana a primera hora. — Me deja, se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a estudiar en silencio, algún comentario fuera de tema, un silencio incomodo inunda el lugar, no se que decir, de hecho no me preocupa, pero ese ruido que hago al comer no me gusta, largo y sonoro. ¡Un momento!, ¿desde cuando me preocupa el 'cómo comer'?. Me comienzo a preocupar.

Termino simultáneamente a Kurama. Se dirige al ropero de donde saca su pijama, se la coloca y del mismo lugar saca una bolsa para dormir. La coloca en el piso, a lado de la cama, me retira la bandeja y la coloca en el escritorio. Apaga la luz de la habitación, me coloco para dormir al igual que él. Las penumbras llenan el lugar, solo la luz de la luna entra por la ventada cerrada, la lluvia a cesado. No puedo dormir ¿por qué?, todo lo que he hecho es ver la pared, le ando dando la espalda a Kurama. ¿Ya se abra dormido?. No le pregunte lo que quería, pero a todo esto ¿qué le tenia que preguntar? . Ya no importa, lo are mañana.

**_Don't give a shit about anything, _**_(Me importa un bledo todo,)_

**_Packing out, giving up, _**_(Empacando, rindiéndome,)_

**_no motherfuckin' shit never lived,_**_ (Ninguna mierda, nunca viví,)_

**_never lied, never lived, _**_(nunca mentí, nunca viví,)_

**_Never lived, never loved, never loved, _**_(Nunca viví, nunca amé, nunca amé)_

**_Never hate never worried about being afraid, _**_(Nunca odié, nunca me preocupé de tener miedo,)_

**_Of anyone else,_**_ (De nadie más,)_

**_not a care, no concerní _**_(sin ninguna inquietud, ni una preocupación,)_

**_Don't give a shit about anything, _**_(No me importa nada,)_

—Hiei — esta despierto —¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?. — Todo este tiempo, a estado despierto, sabia que tenia algo. Bueno, de hecho yo di pauta para que se preocupase por mi de esta forma. ¿Esta preocupado por mi?. Volteo y ahí esta él, recostado en el suelo, mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos verdes. —¿Por qué no me respondes?, ¿A caso no me quieres decir?. — ¡¿Por qué sabe todo lo que estoy pensado? ¿Cómo lo sabe?, conociéndolo, él no me dejara en paz hasta que le diga, estoy muy cómodo como para moverme de aquí.

—No es nada, es solo que…— No se como decirlo.

—¿Es solo qué?.

—Ya no se que hacer, he llegado a un punto cero en mi vida.

—¿Punto cero?.

—Es extraño, suena tan estúpido, pero, no se que hacer, ahora. Ya no le veo derecho ni revez a mi vida. Kurama. — tomo aire —Tu y yo, ¿Qué somos?. —Se sorprende por la pregunta, al parecer, no se la esperaba.

**_I need to find a darkened corner, _**_(Necesito encontrar una esquina obscurecida,)_

**_A darkened corner, A black corner _**_(Una esquina obscurecida, una esquina negra)_

**_where its safer and calmer _**_(Donde sea más seguro y más tranquilo)_

—Somos amigos. ¿No lo crees?.

—Si, lo creo, pero, es solo que. ¡Hay!, ¡Mejor olvídalo! —me rindo, simplemente no sé que es lo que quiero. Me doy la vuelta y cierro los ojos.

—Hiei. ¿Qué es en lo que tienes duda? — Repito. ¿Cómo lo hace?, ¿Cómo hace para saber que es lo que pienso?. Un momento, algo mas invade la cama, es Kurama que ahora esta aquí, compartiendo el mismo lecho que yo. —¿Qué pasa Hiei?.

—Ya te dije, nada.

—¿Todo te confunde, no es así?.

—Si…. — De un solo movimiento el me voltea, quedamos cara a cara, pero ¿por qué no me resisto?, ¿Por qué dejo que él me doblegue a su antojo? ¿Por qué me gusta tanto?. Rodea mi cintura y parte de mi espalda con sus manos, se siente tan bien. Cálido. No se que decir, que hacer o como actuar. Abandona una mano de mi cuerpo y con esta toma mi rostro, lo acerca hacia el suyo. ¿Para qué?, esta incertidumbre me mata. Su mirada no es la misma a cambiado. Ha tocado sus labios contra los míos, me esta besando ¿Por qué?, mas dudas me surgen. ¿Kurama y yo qué somos?. Nos compartimos casi de todo, compartimos experiencias. Nos besamos. Esta experiencia es agradable, pero no me deja de intrigar, sigo la misma clase de movimiento, es visto a los nigens hacerlo, es fácil y creo comenzar a comprender por qué les gusta. Ahora no se lo que me pasa, comienzo a desesperarme y quiero mas, lo beso con mas furia pero me falta ya el aire ¿qué hago?, ¿Parar?, espera, Kurama ya no ha hecho y ahora esta jadeando, hago lo mismo, nos falta el aire.

**_I'm drowning away,_**_( Me estoy ahogando,)_

**_away from the game away from flame _**_(lejos del juego, lejos de la llama)_

**_Cause I feel mending _**_(Porque siento que estoy reparando)_

**_the worlds of us, _**_(el mundo para nosotros,)_

¿Qué no para poder hacer esto, tenemos que estar _enamorados_?. ¿Pero como se que lo estoy?, ¿Y por que quiero mas?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente extraño?, Necesidad de algo, ¿pero qué?. El Zorro no a dejado de verme, me mira de una forma extraña, embelesada, como si yo fuera un gran helado y él me quisiera comer.

—Hiei, te amo — Me quedo sin palabras, de por si no las tenia, pero esto a llegado mas allá. ¿Me ama?, ¿!ME AMA!?, Estoy aun mas confundido que al inicio del día, ¿Qué hago?, ya me he cansado de hacerme esta pregunta todo el tiempo. ¿Qué hacer?. —Kurama yo…— mis palabras pesan y no tienen sentido. —Yo no se si lo que ahora siento, es lo mismo, si es eso que llaman 'amor'. Los humanos y sus estúpidos sentimiento. No se que hacer. Esto es tan confuso. — Kurama no sabe como ayudarme lo veo en sus ojos, preocupación. No se siente correspondido. Me siento mal por eso y a la vez todo esto me preocupa, ya que yo no soy así. No lo soy, desde que conocí a Kurama y peor aun, desde que nos unimos al equipo de Yuske, todo ha cambiado en mi entorno. Aprendí el sentido de la palabra 'Ayuda' y 'Amigos'. ¡Eso es!. Lo que siento por Kurama es lo que ellos llaman 'amor', ya que es la única persona con la que realmente me importaría compartir mi deplorable existencia. ¡Los demás que se pudran!— Yo…— dudo un momento, la solución era tan fácil que sentía que no era la correcta — Yo, también… creo. — La regué, no debí decir esto ultimo, pero Kurama parece tranquilo, no le molesto.

**_I'm running away,_**_( Estoy huyendo,)_

**_away from the game away from this space _**_(lejos del juego, lejos de este espacio)_

**_Of circumstances of a world so cold, _**_(De circunstancias de un mundo tan frío,)_

**_I'm flying, I'm flying away,_**_( Estoy volando, me voy volando,)_

**_away from the game away from the game _**_(lejos del juego, del juego)_

**_Of circumstances of a world so cold._**_( De circunstancias de un mundo tan frío.)_

—Sabia que dirías eso, tonto. — No se enojo, y vuelve a besarme, creo que él será la persona con la que comparta lo que queda de mi existencia, después de todo, el es el único que puede responder mis dudas presentes y por venir.

**The End. **

* * *

Bueno. ¿Qué tal?. Los que me conocen y han leído mis fics, saben que tengo una afición por la música en los fics. He usando canciones de _The Rasmus, Evanesence, Metalica, Korn, Papa Roach_ y de _Utena_. Me agrada de sobre manera el ambiente que le da la música de fondo. Si alguna vez llegan a escuchar esta canción, créanme que les va a gustar, ya que esta el mito de que las bandas a este estilo al _Slipknot_ o _Korn _solo gritan y gritan y gritan pero, un día pónganse a buscar la letra de las canciones y se darán cuenta de que ellas son realmente fascinantes. Al menos una las gustara, se los aseguro.

¿Creen que es todo de mi parte?. Pues se equivocan, ya que tengo en mente un proyecto que ya empecé. **"The rose fiancé" **Es parecido al proyecto **"Adolescence of Kai" **Ya que la trama es la misma, solo cambian los personajes y muchos detalles de la escritura, mejor escrito y descrito.

Espero sus Reviews y sus opiniones, las cuales agradezco de antemano, si hay algo que quieran conocer de mi, esta mi bio, junto con la dirección de mi pagina web, la dirección de mis dibujos y datos completos, además, esta el msn por si me quieren contactar personalmente.

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**_"Susurros que queman, me recuerdan los días en los que me dejaron solo, en un mundo tan frío."_**


End file.
